Automobile owners often use various liquid compounds to protect and maintain the wheels and tires of their vehicles, or to enhance their exterior appearance. Cleaning compounds and fluids, such as those that may be sprayed onto the tire from a standard spray bottle, have been applied to remove dirt and oxidation from the rubber and condition the tire to increase its luster and aesthetic appeal. Upon application to the sidewall of a tire, such fluids will generally form in small fluid beads on the tire surface, whereupon a user will then spread the fluid across a desired treatment area by a rag, sponge or other similar device. Often times, a user may also apply the treatment fluid directly to the application surfaces of such devices for spreading and applying the fluid to a tire wall as desired. However, these devices will generally quickly become soaked with fluid, and must be discarded, cleaned or laundered after use. Laundering sullied rags is time consuming and expensive, and purchasing new devices for each application can also be expensive and inconvenient.
Such devices are also not easily manipulated, and may cause the fluid contained on their surfaces to come in contact with the hands of a user because they lack a handle separating the applicator surface from the user's gripping hand. After each application of fluid by a simple rag or sponge type device, a user may be required to wash his or her hands, which is inconvenient and inefficient. Further, without a readily accessible resupply of treatment fluid, continuous re-application of fluid directly to the tire wall, or to the working surface of the applicator device for spreading on the tire wall, leads to inefficient expenditure of a user's time and energy. Such devices also are not specifically adapted to conform to the convex surfaces of a tire sidewall, and as a result, may lead to uneven application across the tire's exterior surface.
Some prior art fluid applicator devices have been developed to wash dishes, mirrors and the like with water as shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 2,820,234 to Rigney. Devices of this type include a housing attached to a fluid container and formed with a disc shaped coupling to receive a stretchable rubber diaphragm mounting a planar plate carrying a mophead of sponge rubber designed to absorb and hold soap. While such devices may be suitable for washing smooth, flat surfaces such as windows and the like, they do not possess the fluid distribution capability and structural rigidity to independently apply fluid to the variously contoured and curving surfaces of a typical automobile tire.
Other prior art devices have been developed to scrub or clean curved surfaces, such as the curved surface of a toilet seat, by providing for an upstanding handle and a base having a concave curved surface and an absorbent fabric attached to its bottom surface. A device of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,159,735 to Owens et al. However, such a thin absorbent fabric is not sufficiently resilient to conform to the varying shapes and sizes of conventional automobile tires, and the device is intended to be disposable after a single use. Also, since the base is configured to fit the curvature of a typical toilet seat, it does not have the proper radius of curvature to complementally fit the sidewall of a tire.
Other prior art devices have been proposed for cleaning tires that incorporate a solid, abrasive block which is used to scrub the rubber of a tire, and is constructed by mixing abrasive particles of stone into a binder which is then molded to form a hard abrasive block. A device of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,386 to Harris. While such a device may be effective for abrasive scrubbing, it is not suitable for spreading a fluid on a tire. The block is not shaped to complementally fit the sidewall of a tire and is not pliable enough to conform to the various curvatures of tire sidewalls. In addition, the hard abrasive surface of this device is not suitable to absorb and evenly distribute a fluid.
Further, while many devices have been developed for spreading a liquid onto surfaces in general, these devices do not address the specific need of spreading cleaners and rubber conditioning agents onto the curved surface of a tire without causing them to come in contact with the gripping hand of a user. Such devices may also not be sufficiently pliable to evenly spread a liquid over rough surfaces, such as embossed lettering or the side tread of a tire. To address these needs, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,987,694 and 5,896,616, which are assigned to the assignee of the present application, issued to Charles F. Large, a named co-inventor on the present application, proposed a tire protectant applicator configured with a concave curved applicator surface to complementally fit and spread liquid to the sidewall of a tire, which also includes a handle for gripping and a cap for storing the applicator when not in use. While commercially successful, these and other prior art spreader devices require the application of treatment fluid directly to the treatment surface or the applicator's working surface, and do not possess an associated container with a ready supply of treatment fluid or other structural features that distribute and dispense fluid from such a container across the applicator's working surface.
Several prior art devices have proposed the basic concepts of a porous applicator fixably mounted to some type of a container having a reservoir or breakable bladder to hold the fluid to be applied therein. The fluid contained within the container of these devices is absorbed into the porous applicator, and the applicator is then applied to a solid surface to distribute the fluid thereon. Because such devices often lack the requisite capabilities for dispensing controlled amounts of fluid over an extended surface area of the applicator pad, they often simply serve to distribute fluid to a central location on the pad, which may result in a concentration of fluid in its center and an insufficient amount at the forward, rear and lateral extremities thereof. Because the contact or treatment surfaces of the applicator pads of such devices are often not adapted to conform to the convex curvature of tire sidewalls, their use in conjunction with a tire will result in a concentration of fluid dispensed to the central portion of the curved surface without a sufficient application to the remaining portions. In addition, the relatively small surface area of some such applicators may make application to an automobile time consuming and laborious.
Other devices have been developed which employ a pliable porous applicator and a handle which acts as a reservoir to hold a liquid therein. The liquid contained within the handle of these devices is absorbed into the porous applicator, and the applicator is applied to a surface to be treated, thereby depositing the liquid thereon. While these devices are effective for a variety of applications such as applying shoe polish to the surface of a shoe, they are not effective for the specific use of evenly spreading liquid onto the sidewall of a tire. The surfaces of these devices do not conform to the convex sidewall of a conventional automobile tire, and are therefore not effective in applying uniform pressure to uniformly distribute a film on the sidewall of such a tire. In addition, the relatively small surface area of these applicators make application to a tire time consuming and laborious.
In recognition of some of the aforementioned shortcomings, a wax applicator has been proposed which includes a flat applicator plate having a central opening therein and a porous pad mounted thereunder and formed with a centrally disposed communication opening. A cylindrical handle forms a liquid wax receiving container and is formed on one end with a coupling plate. The coupling plate is formed with a central opening alignable with the openings in the applicator plate and pad. A domed valve is mounted over such outlet opening to, upon compression of the walls of the handle, release charges of liquid wax to be dispensed directly to the opening in the pad to the underlying surface to be waxed. A device of this type is marketed under the trademark Quick n' Neat™ by Clean Shot Products Co., Emporia, Kans. Such devices fail to provide for distribution of the dispensed liquid throughout the surface of the applicator pad thus inhibiting efforts to provide for broad, uniform application of treatment fluid, and require a certain degree of dexterity and effort to reach and properly apply treatment fluid to the curved surfaces of a typical automobile tire.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,945,722, to which the present application claims priority and which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention, a tire fluid applicator device was disclosed that addressed the above described shortcomings of the prior art. For securing the container in the applicator housing, the embodiments addressed therein generally relied, in part, on the inclusion of outwardly projecting studs on the container neck for snapingly engaging behind inwardly projecting lugs formed on the inlet of the housing. While this arrangement has been found to be sufficient for its intended purposes, the present invention focuses, in part, on additional connectivity solutions, including a screw thread engagement and a collar/flange arrangement, that were contemplated but not disclosed in further detail in the parent patent. These connectivity solutions have been found to be reliable and efficient for connecting and disconnecting the housing and container.
In view of the foregoing, an applicator device is needed that can provide for a steady, prolonged and efficient flow of cleaning fluid or conditioner across an extended dimension of the applicator pad, which is also adaptable to assume a curvature that will conform to the convex curving surfaces of a typical tire sidewall while also being sufficiently pliable to conform the varying sizes and shapes of a wide array of vehicle tires. It would also be especially beneficial if the housing that mounts the applicator's pad was designed for rapid and secure mating with a complementally designed replaceable fluid container, which may also serve as a handle, through connection means that provide for efficient and reliable connection and disconnection of the housing and fluid container. The present invention fulfils this need.